This project is directed to establish and characterize cells able to grow in long term culture that would carry as markers the ability of being sensitive to estrogens and the synthesis and secretion of hormones. The cell lines being utilized for this purpose are rat pituitary cells, rat mammary gland cells and rat endometrial cells. In addition, control mechanisms involved in the secretion of pituitary hormones are being explored in intact animals and cells in culture.